


Got Your Back

by MadeNew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Except for Marriages, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi has had enough of their shit, M/M, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Team 7 keeps doing their own thing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeNew/pseuds/MadeNew
Summary: Sasuke finds himself in trouble and has to go to Gaara for help. Naruto and Sakura aren't about to leave him alone, though, and Kakashi is fed up dealing with the fallout. Until his team comes home, that is.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I love the dynamics of Team Seven, and I so enjoy writing them. Please, enjoy this little bit of nonsense! :)

As a rule, Sasuke tried to stay away from the ninja villages that weren’t Konoha. Pardoned he may be, but he was quite sure that half of his own village hadn’t been happy about it (okay, maybe more than half), and he was positive that the other villages had only accepted for Naruto’s sake. He was particularly keen to avoid the Raikage. The man wasn’t likely to forget or forgive Sasuke’s assault on his brother, war hero or not.

Which was why he was caught off guard the first time he realized he needed help and was too far away from Konoha to get it. He was in the Land of Wind, about a day’s travel from Suna, but two days minimum from Sakura’s aid, with a poison in his body that he was pretty sure would take him out for good in maybe a day and a half.

He debated simply rushing to Konoha as quickly as he could and hoping that before he collapsed, he’d run into some familiar ninja who would get him the rest of the way. In the end, he decided it was too big a risk. It was two days minimum running, and the slow-acting paralytic had him far from at his best.

That left throwing himself at the Kazekage’s mercy. He didn’t particularly like that option, either. The last time he’d been really up close and personal with Gaara, he’d been a boy, and it had been a fight to the death. He knew things had changed since then, for both of them. He knew Naruto considered the man a friend – but then, Naruto considered just about everyone a friend, so Sasuke wasn’t sure how deep that bond actually went.

But he had little choice.

He wrote a letter, short, succinct, explaining his situation and sent it to Konoha, urging his hawk to fly with all its speed. He’d addressed it to all three of them; whoever the bird found first would suffice.

Then he turned to Suna, praying his teammates would come through for him again. Naruto had never yet let him down, after all.

When he reached the gates of the Sand Village, he was stumbling. He’d underestimated the speed of the poison, and before he could even call out to the guards, he fell, tumbling down, unable to raise his arms to support himself.

He landed on warm sand that had more give than he’d expected, and he felt it lift him up. He opened his eyes enough to catch a glimpse of a pale face under red hair, a shock of blond ponytails from behind a fan, and the carefully guarded expression of Shikamaru Nara.

Of all the Konoha ninja to be in Suna…

He didn’t remember anything else.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital, and it took him a moment of panic to realize it wasn’t Konoha but it was still safe. He opened his eyes to see, again, red hair and a pale face. Alone, this time.

Sasuke hoped that was a good sign. He cleared his throat. It felt coated with sand, and he wondered wildly if he’d swallowed some when Gaara had carried him. He wasn’t even sure how to address the man standing calmly at the window. His name seemed too casual; Kazekage-sama seemed too formal, especially given that Sasuke wasn’t inclined to address even Kakashi with that level of respect.

Before he reached a decision, Gaara spoke. “Hello, Sasuke. Welcome to Suna.”

He supposed that set the stage for formality. “Gaara. Thank you for receiving me.”

Gaara turned away from the window to face him fully, arms crossed, face serious and unreadable. “You owe your gratitude to Naruto. Shortly before your arrival, we received an impassioned letter explaining your situation, as well as a list of the best antidotes for the most common paralytic poisons and how to make them from Sakura.”

So they had come through for him, again. Sasuke wasn’t sure how he could have expected anything less.

“How long?” he asked. His voice was still rough and scratchy, and talking hurt.

Gaara looked back out the window, gripping the sill. “You have been out for two days. Our medics estimate another full week before you are back to full strength. You are welcome to stay in Suna for that time. Naruto has offered to be your escort, should I send for him.”

Sasuke was a bit surprised that the blond wasn’t already here.

“He would have been here already,” Gaara said, as if reading his mind, “if Kakashi hadn’t insisted that be a decision left to me. I am happy to send for him, should you choose.”

“And if I don’t?”

Gaara turned his head so that their eyes locked. His gaze was cool, calculating. “Then I am pleased to offer my sister Temari’s services, as well as Shikamaru’s, as guides to our village.”

There it was. He would not be allowed around unsupervised. Sasuke had had enough of being watched, followed, feared. “I do not need the full week. I will leave tomorrow morning.”

Gaara’s gaze didn’t waver. “No. You will stay until you have recovered. I promised Naruto no less. I will not break my word.”

Fucking – Naruto. Of course.

“Would you like me to send for him?”

If he said yes, he’d have to deal with Nara and the blond woman for only half the time. But he’d spend the other half dealing with a still far-too-hyperactive man who surely would want to spend the whole time sparring and eating his way through Suna –

“Yes.” He caught his voice in his throat. Making Naruto travel three days only to spend four with an inevitably frustrated and confined Sasuke – not to mention that would be leaving Konoha without either of their protection – Sasuke closed his eyes, prepared to contradict himself.

“Good. I already have. I have business with Naruto, as well. He should arrive tomorrow.”

Sasuke hated politics, and he didn’t appreciate the manipulation. He looked away, stiff and frustrated. “Fine, then. Why ask?”

Gaara simply tilted his head. “I was curious to see if Naruto’s attachment to you is primarily one-sided. I’m glad to see it is not.”

“That’s none of your business,” Sasuke snapped, ignoring the burn in his throat and chest.

“A friend’s well-being is always my business.” Gaara didn’t seem the least bit apologetic. “And Sasuke…” He paused, and Sasuke reluctantly turned to look him in the eye again, keeping his expression hard. “I understand better than most how Naruto can change a heart from having an evil goal to having a good one. My village decided to trust me. Yours decided to trust me. I’m choosing to trust you, too.”

Sasuke frowned. “Trust doesn’t require an escort.”

Gaara half-smiled. “No, but elders do. However, I’ve put no restrictions on your travel here. Shikamaru and Temari, and tomorrow Naruto, are primarily here for your protection, should any foolish ninja forget all that we owe to Naruto…and you.”

Sasuke looked away again. “I don’t require protection,” he said calmly, quietly, “but I understand.”

“I know how slow people are to forgive, as well. But it does happen. Now sleep. I can tell your chakra levels are low. The more you rest, the faster you will heal.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to the man’s retreat, before considering his words. _Should any foolish ninja forget all that we owe to Naruto…and you._

So Gaara gave him credit for ending the war, too, despite his attack on Naruto afterwards, despite extending the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Gaara knew – and recognized – that the hero of Konoha could not have done it alone.

And that…was oddly comforting.

So he closed his eyes, determined to sleep through the rest of the day where he’d have to deal with Nara and the blond girl. Tomorrow, Naruto would be there and would speak for him and advocate for him and do all the things that were so idiotically Naruto that everyone somehow wound up doing exactly what he asked. He forced his mind to relax, to drift, and he slept.

* * *

The next time Sasuke woke, it was from a nightmare. Usually, after one of those dreams, he woke up screaming, weapon in hand, more than halfway to being a danger to anyone near him. Thankfully, he was always alone.

This wake up was different. It was slow. It burned. His entire body fought against whatever held him down. Fear spiked into his throat. His eyes wouldn’t open; his body wouldn’t _respond_ – hadn’t he been better, when he’d spoken to Gaara?

Before he could truly rocket into panic, something brushed against the edges of his awareness that immediately calmed him. Chakra rebuffed his weak effort to reach out, firm and unyielding, cloaking him like a blanket. “Hey, asshole. You awake yet?”

“You’re safe, Sasuke,” another voice added quietly.

Sasuke felt her there, too, then, a soft, light presence hovering behind the solid, endless reservoir of mingled chakra that was Naruto at his side. He forced his eyes open. “What are you…doing…” His lips felt heavy and chapped.

Sakura, leaning against the wall, explained, “I’ve given you a different antidote than Suna did. Instead of needing a full week to recover, you’ll only need another day or so, but your body will basically be shut down for it. Please rest, Sasuke. We’re here. I promise, you’re safe.”

“Not that Gaara would let anyone hurt you, but yeah, what she said,” Naruto grumbled. His fingers tangled with Sasuke’s and squeezed. “So don’t be pissy. We just figured it made more sense to do it this way, alright?”

And Sasuke _was_ pissed, but he was too relieved to process the anger. He was safe. They were safe. They were _idiots_ …but in a day, it wouldn’t matter, and he could yell at them all he wanted.

He was a little surprised they were both here, though. He cleared his throat. “Kakashi…let you come?”

A strange sound seemed to catch in Sakura’s throat, and she hedged, “Not exactly.”

He felt his eyes sliding shut again. “Shouldn’t…have.”

As his world faded to blackness again, he heard Sakura’s soft laugh and Naruto’s words that faded into nothingness with him: “Don’t be stupid, asshole,” the idiot said. “We’ll always come for you.”


	2. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wonders where he went wrong with his wayward team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, y'all, I had so much more fun with this part - so I hope you do too! :)

Kakashi was furious.

The instant they stepped a single foot in his presence – as soon as _toe_ was in range – they were going to have a long and serious talk about _obedience._ About _insubordination_. About _orders_ , and why they were to be _followed_.

He’d known they’d wanted to go, that Sakura and Naruto were half-packed by the time the letter from Gaara had arrived requesting Naruto’s presence. He’d calmly explained that the hospital needed Sakura available, that to send more than Naruto when Shikamaru and Sasuke were already present was to trespass unnecessarily on Gaara’s hospitality. And they’d _nodded._ Sakura had _agreed._ He’d thought all was well.

And then he’d gotten a furious visit from a medic demanding to know why he’d sent Sakura on a mission when he had to know that she had shifts to work at the hospital.

Kakashi figured maybe this was really his fault, when it came down to it. “Enough with the bell test,” he grumbled to himself and the sky. “Genin teams need to learn some damn independence.”

He’d quickly sent a letter to Shikamaru, hoping that the strategist would be able to impress the importance of their immediate return. He’d gotten back something very disappointing: _troublesome_ , and then, below it, _I’ll see what I can do._

It had taken him a moment to realize what was off about it, but when he’d realized – damn it all to _hell_ , that was Temari’s handwriting, that second part, which meant Shikamaru had no intention of rushing out.

Kakashi was starting to feel like he’d completely lost control of the situation.

And okay, _fine_ , so he’d been pleasantly surprised when a couple of the younger medics had stepped up to fill Sakura’s shoes and done remarkably well; and okay, so _maybe_ Naruto’s absence had forced him to strategize differently with the shinobi he did have and create some new team combinations that would prove quite useful – none of that had stopped from holding his breath and hoping that each crisis would be easily resolved without them and, more pressingly, that they wouldn’t cause any new crises to arise in Suna.

Damnit, he’d told them not to let their comrades die – not to rush off against orders to another village simply because they were _sick_.

And to top it all off, they’d gotten back over an hour ago – he’d heard rumors that even Sasuke was in town – and although Sakura had visited the hospital to make her apologies, none of them had so much as set a foot in Hokage Tower.

Kakashi was _pissed._

“Going to have a talk about obedience,” he said again, to nothing but the sky that was already dark as he made his quiet way home. They had to understand. Actions had consequences, and they had to trust his decisions. He didn’t make them arbitrarily. And he had to be able to trust them to listen, too.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his apartment was occupied until he was nearly a foot outside of it.

And they weren’t being subtle. He could hear shouting, and it smelled like something might be burning –

Kakashi opened the door.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura and Naruto chorused, beaming. Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. “You’re finally home!”

He was pretty sure that was his line, but before he could say so –

“We thought you’d be back _ages_ ago, Sensei! The food got cold and I got hungry and we had to start all over!” Naruto whined.

Kakashi let Sakura drag him over to the table. “We have to have a talk,” he said, trying for anger and sternness and all the frustration that had plagued him for the last week.

“About what, Sensei?” Sakura asked.

He stared at them. Sakura stood frozen, one hand on tongs and the other on a bowl full of a salad that he was sure had more than a reasonable number of tomatoes. Naruto had also paused, and he was – to Kakashi’s great amusement – wearing an apron and two oven mitts and holding something that smelled remarkably delicious and looked only a little burnt on the edges. And there was Sasuke, arm draped over Naruto's shoulders, casually possessive, eyes calm and remarkably warm, a soft smirk on his face.

 _Obedience_ , his brain supplied, trying to answer Sakura’s question. _Insubordination. Following orders._

“Boundaries,” he said with a sigh, admitting defeat as he slid into the chair. “We need to talk about boundaries.”

Sakura laughed, and Naruto beamed, and Sasuke said, “If the food’s bad, it’s Naruto’s fault. He added too much salt.”

“Hey – asshole! You’re the one who burnt it!”

“How is that my fault?”

“Oh, like you’re not the fire expert here –”

“That’s not on a _stove_ , moron, it’s completely different –”

Sakura opened the sake and poured a little more than was necessary into Kakashi’s glass, catching his eye while the two bickered. “Sorry,” she whispered.

He patted her hand.

Maybe the bell test could stay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think! It always makes my day. I hope y'all love some team seven goodness as much as I do :)


End file.
